


Nacht nach Griechenland

by Silberchen



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Borussia Dortmund, FC Schalke 04, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 05:01:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5614843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silberchen/pseuds/Silberchen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Nachher". Das kündigt Manu nach dem Spiel gegen Griechenland an.<br/>Anmerkung: Teil des "Trikottausch"-Projekts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nacht nach Griechenland

**Author's Note:**

> Meine Inspiration war dieses Bild:  
> http://cache4.asset-cache.net/gc/1471565  
> 88-manuel-neuer-and-mats-hummels-of-germany-gettyimages.jpg?v=1&c=IWSAsset&k=2&d=GkZZ8bf5zL1ZiijUmxa7QcL4%2fU9gSuD7onpibcR8lRd%2bUYnzqlDp%2b7UOrZxVK%2ftUU66hxaq6cH3rM0qFjUUrxw%3d%3d

Viertelfinale gewonnen! Es war zwar nur Griechenland gewesen, aber auch gegen die Griechen musste man gewinnen, wenn man weiterkommen wollte. So waren sie dann doch erleichtert, als sie mit den Gegnern die Trikots tauschten und zu den Fans in ihrer Kurve gingen, um sich für die Unterstützung zu bedanken. Viele Fans waren mitgereist nach Danzig um sie anzufeuern und für sie zu singen. Und zu jubeln.

Mats war zu Ende der Partie in ihrer Hälfte gewesen, schließlich hatten sie das 4:2 zu verteidigen, und es gab keinen Grund, warum Mats mit nach vorne hätte gehen sollen. Sein Platz war, wenn sie in Führung lagen, hinten, in der Verteidigung. Und hier, bei Manu, war er auch gewesen.

Bei Manu, der für ihn mehr war als nur sein Torhüter war. Auch, wenn dieser Torhüter das noch gar nicht wusste und hoffentlich auch nie erfahren würde.

Mats war schwul, oder zumindest bi. Wilderte an beiden Ufern, wenn sich die Gelegenheit ergab. Cathy musste es ja nicht mitbekommen, er war oft genug weg von zu Hause, das so etwas nicht auffiel. Er nahm sich einfach die Freiheit. Sie wusste es nicht, ahnte es womöglich, aber das war Mats im Grunde egal. Wenn sie nicht da war, dann hatte er auch kein schlechtes Gewissen, mal jemand anderen ins Bett zu holen. Machten die anderen schließlich auch. Nur natürlich keine Kerle.

"Change?", sprach ihn einer der griechischen Gegenspieler an und zupfte an seinem eigenen Trikot. Mats grinste, von diesem Spiel hatte er gerne ein Erinnerungsstück - EM Viertelfinale, das war doch auch schon einmal eine Hausnummer. Außerdem war dieser Spieler sympathisch gewesen, schon während des Spiels. Fair und freundlich. Und er sah gut aus, verdammt gut. Mats grinste ihn an, nickte, und zog sich das eigene Trikot über den Kopf. "ευχαριστώ", bedankte sich der Grieche, und Mats lächelte ihn an. "Danke auch!"

Das Shirt steckte er sich in den Hosenbund, er war selbst verschwitzt, das Shirt des anderen ebenfalls, das musste er sich jetzt nicht über den Kopf ziehen. Es war warm genug.

Er sah zur Seite, wo Manu noch immer neben ihm ging. Der lachte breit. "War klar, dass er dein Trikot wollte", meinte er und hob eine Hand. Was er jetzt noch sagte, bekam Mats gar nicht wirklich mit, denn eben diese Hand - nackt, ohne Handschuh - strich jetzt kurz über seine Brust. Nur ganz nebenbei und unauffällig, aber die Berührung schoss durch Mats' gesamten Körper. Bis zwischen die Beine.

"Manu!", empörte er sich ein wenig, grinste aber. Manu wusste nicht, was er damit auslöste, aber das war auch egal, denn es fühlte sich ziemlich gut an.

"War nen gutes Spiel", kommentierte Manu und nahm seine Hand wieder runter, zu Mats großem Bedauern. Es war nicht schlecht gewesen. Gut, es wär total verboten, aber so ein bisschen Nervenkitzel war doch auch nicht schlecht.

"Tauschst du nicht?", fragte Mats nach. Er hatte nun wirklich Interesse Manu ebenfalls halbnackt zu sehen. Klar, er würde ihn auch gleich unter der Dusche sehen können, aber so nassgeschwitzt auf dem Platz war noch einmal eine andere Sache.

Leider schüttelte Manu den Kopf. "Muss nicht sein... oder willst du?" Ein breites Grinsen, und noch einmal hob Manu die Hand. Erneut strich er über Mats' Brust, mit den Fingerspitzen, doch noch während Mats Luft holte um etwas zu sagen, hörte er Manu: "Nachher."

Mehr nicht, nur dieses eine Wort. Nachher.

***

Sie waren gemeinsam zu den Fans gegangen, dann aber nacheinander zur Treppe, die nach unten in die Katakomben unter dem Stadion führten. Essen, ein bisschen feiern, duschen, trinken, anziehen, in variabler Reihenfolge. Dann ging es in den Bus, der sie zurück zum Hotel fahren sollte.

Es war immer ein eigenartiges Gefühl nach einem Spiel, nach einem Sieg, besonders, wenn das Spiel so spät war, und noch die natürliche Müdigkeit dazukam. Mats war aufgedreht, überdreht, glücklich über den Sieg - und doch so müde, so erschöpft. Schlafen lag definitiv nicht drin, keine Chance, aber zum Wachbleiben war er eindeutig zu müde.

In diesem Zustand irgendwo zwischen Höchstleistung und schlafend Umkippen saß Mats auf seinem Bett und starrte auf den ausgeschalteten Fernseher. Wäre der noch angeschaltet, würde er niemals müde werden. Und niemals schlafen können.

Dies waren die Situationen, in denen er sich jemanden auf sein Zimmer wünschte. Als Gesprächspartner, als jemanden, mit dem er schweigen konnte - als jemanden, mit dem er wirklich müde werden konnte. Körperlich und geistig. Aber wenn sie mit der Nationalmannschaft unterwegs waren, dann gab es Einzelzimmer. Ruhe für die besten Spieler des Landes - zu viel Ruhe für Mats' Geschmack.

Er war es gewohnt nach den Spielen nicht alleine zu sein. Im Hotel mit einem Mitspieler. Auf einer Party, in einem Club, und hinterher mit irgendwem nach Hause. Meist irgendwelche Frauen. Oder bei Cathy, die dritte Möglichkeit.

Mats' Gedanken wanderten wieder zu dem Spiel zurück. 4:2, Tore von Philipp, Sami, Miro und Marco. Dazu zwei Gegentore, das erste völlig aus dem Nichts, das zweite eine Minute vor Abpfiff.

Danach Manu, der zu ihm gekommen war, mit ihm geredet, ihn berührt hatte. Ausgerechnet Manu. Der ihm etwas... versprochen hatte. Ein "Nachher". Und jetzt? Jetzt saß er hier - wie bestellt und nicht abgeholt. Sollte er aufstehen und hingehen? Oder würde Manu noch kommen, von sich aus? Oder hatte er da irgendwas falsch verstanden?

Mats wollte gerade aufstehen, als es schließlich, endlich klopfte. Also kam er doch, also hatte er sich nichts eingebildet oder falsch interpretiert. Er stand auf - und fühlte dabei deutlich seine Beine. Das war aber nach einem Spiel, besonders nach so einem Spiel, wirklich nichts Außergewöhnliches. Eine Nacht schlafen, oder eine Runde guten Sex würde das besser werden lassen.

Mit einem vorfreudigen Lächeln öffnete Mats die Tür. Wie erwartet stand Manu davor. Er grinste breit, als er sich an Mats vorbei in das Zimmer schob. "Jetzt ist nachher", meinte er nur und sah Mats erwartungsvoll an.

Der schloss schnell die Tür und drehte sich zu Manu um. Ein irgendwie geheimnisvolles Grinsen umspielte seine Lippen. "Komm her", raunte er und sah Mats auffordernd an.

Jetzt war Mats doch überrascht - so eindeutig hatte er es noch bei keinem erlebt. Sonst war er immer derjenige, der den ersten Schritt machen musste. Aber Manu war etwas Besonderes, war er schon immer gewesen. Anders als die anderen. Selbst, wenn er es gewollt hätte, hätte er Manu nicht widerstehen können. Aber das wollte er doch gar nicht. Er wollte Manu, seit er ihm beim Trikottausch nach dem Spiel so... angemacht hatte. Mit einer einfachen Berührung.

Er trat auf Manu zu und legte seine Hände auf seine Hüften. Manu grinste ihn nur an, ganz anders als Mats ihn je hatte grinsen sehen. Verführerisch irgendwie. Und unbeschreiblich heiß. Unwillkürlich lehnte er sich vor, zog Manu an der Hüfte dichter an sich und...

"Nicht so schnell!", raunte Manu und macht sich los. Enttäuscht sah Mats ihn an. "Warst vorhin total heiß..." Manu ließ seine Hand über den Bund der bequemen Trainingshose gleiten, zum Saum des Shirts, das Mats trug. Ehe er sich versah war das Shirt über seinen Kopf gezogen. "So gefällst du mir... warst so sexy vorhin... so verdammt sexy..."

Wie schon auf dem Platz hob Manu seine Hand und berührte seine Brust. Ganz leicht, mit den Fingerspitzen, ganz genau wie vorhin auf dem Platz. Und doch war es ganz anders. Viel... intimer. Klar, es waren ja auch etwa 40000 Zuschauer weniger anwesend.

Dieses Mal konnte Mats ein leises Aufkeuchen nicht unterdrücken, was Manu ein leichtes Lächeln entlockte. "Gefällt dir, hm?", raunte er und strich ihm nun intensiver über die Brust.

"Oh ja", nickte Mats heftig. Eine Hand schob er auf Manus Rücken und schob damit gleich das Shirt hoch, sonst war Manu einfach zu sehr im Vorteil.

Manu grinste ihn breit an, lachte leise, dann beugte er sich vor und... küsste ihn. Leidenschaftlich. Kein vorsichtiges Abtasten, kein Ausprobieren, Manu ging gleich richtig ran.

Ihre Lippen hatten sich kaum berührt, da drückte Manu schon Mats' Lippen auf und schob seine Zunge dazwischen. Mats antwortete ebenso heftig, und ein äußerst heißer Kuss begann. Dass Manu so küssen konnte! Heiß, heiß, heiß! Wo sollte das noch enden?

Ganz klar, wo es endete - im Bett. Genau dahin schob Manu ihn jetzt, drückte ihn auf die Matratze. Und schob sich sofort auf ihn. Schwer lag er auf ihm, schwer und hart. Oh ja, so hart!

Manu küsste ihn weiter, drängte seine Zunge zwischen seine Lippen und reizte und erregte ihn. Seine Hände strichen über Mats' nackten Körper und ließen ihn allein dadurch immer heißer werden.

"Manu!", keuchte Mats auf. Darauf lachte Manu nur leise, stützte sich auf und zog sich selbst aus.

Anders als beim Spiel und danach beim Trikottauschen trug er nichts unter seinem Shirt, nichts als nackte Haut. Nackte, so unglaublich geile Haut. Glatte Haut, feste Brustwarzen, wohlgeformte Muskeln, alles, was Mats' Herz begehrte. Und dazu noch einen harten Schwanz, der sich so unglaublich heiß gegen seinen eigenen presste.

"Willst wohl mehr, was?", raunte Manu und drückte sich demonstrativ fester an ihn, zeigte ihm noch deutlicher, wie sehr er ihn wollte.

"Ja, mehr", nickte Mats heftig und versuchte irgendwie Manus Trainingshose von seinen Hüften zu zerren. Mit einem leichten Lachen löste sich Manu von ihm und zog sich die Hose schnell selbst aus. Er trug nichts darunter. "Heiß", grinste Mats und strich mit den Fingern über seinen festen Hintern.

Wortlos begann Manu dann auch Mats die letzten Kleidungsstücke auszuziehen und legte sich dann wieder auf ihn, schwer und hart wie zuvor. Und küsste ihn so unbeschreiblich heiß.

Mats bemerkte anfangs gar nicht, wie Manu seine Beine auseinanderschob. Er war nicht derjenige, der unten lag. Er war oben, er hatte die Kontrolle. Bei Manu war es irgendwie anders. Er brachte so viel Dominanz, so viel Präsenz und irgendwie auch Autorität mit sich, dass Mats es einfach wollte, einfach von ihm gefickt werden wollte!

"Mach", raunte er und spreizte seine Beine breit. Manu lachte leise und schob sich dazwischen. Er angelte nach seiner Hose, die neben ihnen auf dem Boden lag, und suchte etwas aus der Tasche heraus.

Mit einem Grinsen schob er seine Hand zwischen Mats' Beine, und wenig später seinen harten Schwanz. Direkt zwischen seinen Beinen, an der Stelle, an der er sein musste. "Mach", drängte er Manu, dann fühlte er, wie sich Manu langsam in ihn schob. Groß und hart und so unfassbar gut!

Okay, vielleicht doch zu groß und zu hart, aber dennoch gut. Und instinktiv bremste Manu sich ein wenig, ließ Mats etwas Zeit, bis er schließlich bis zur Gänze in ihm war. Jetzt doch wieder genau richtig groß und hart und unfassbar gut.

Wieder diese verlangenden Lippen auf seinen, die festen, rauen Hände auf seinem Körper, und der Schwanz in ihm… Es war so geil! So gut hatte er es lange nicht erlebt, so… perfekt. Als ob Manu ganz genau dort hingehören würde.

Allmählich setzte das Denken aus, und Mats fühlte nur noch. Fühlte Manu ihn ihm, auf ihm, um ihn… überall, einfach überall. Und genau richtig, bremste sich, bevor Mats kommen würde, trieb ihn wieder höher, bremste wieder ab, bis sie schließlich all die Anspannung und Erregung in einem großartigen Orgasmus entlud.

Mats spürte, wie er am ganzen Körper zitterte und bebte, während Manu noch immer in ihn stieß, fest und zielgerichtet auf den eigenen Orgasmus. Mit einem deutlichen Stöhnen kam er kurz darauf auch.

Einen Moment lang versteifte sich Manus ganzer Körper, dann ließ er sich langsam auf Mats sinken, erschöpft und… unendlich entspannt. So, als wäre er die ganze Anspannung des Spiels, des gesamten Abends jetzt losgeworden.

Unwillkürlich legte Mats seine Hände auf Manus Rücken, ganz ruhig. Er spürte dabei, wie schnell er noch atmete, und wie heftig sein Herz schlug. Und wie er sich dann ganz allmählich beruhigte. So sehr beruhigte, dass er bald darauf nur noch leise und regelmäßig atmete. Noch immer schwer und angenehm auf Mats – nur nicht mehr so hart. Sondern angenehm gemütlich.

Mats lächelte leicht. Manu war tatsächlich nicht abgeneigt gewesen, im Gegenteil war die ganze Sache ja von ihm ausgegangen. Vielleicht würden sie es ja mal wiederholen können.


End file.
